Fire And Ice
by AiriFox
Summary: Slowly but surely, the once strong bond between Momo and Toshiro is being torn apart... Perhaps the old words ring true... For destruction, both fire and ice really do suffice...Poemfic to Robert Frost's Fire and Ice


**Author's Note: **Well, after a nice, month-long break from Bleach fics, I'm back with a new one. It's another one about Toshiro and Momo, but this time they're not all cutesy and lovey. In fact, they kinda want to kill each other towards the end. I suppose I really wanted to portray the more obessive, violent side of Momo ((she's almost always portrayed as the helpless, whimpering type in fandom when there really is alot more ferocity to her character in the canon-verse)) and the lack of empathy I can imagine Toshiro having ((again, most fics portray him as perfectly kind and understanding)). The original idea was brought on, oddly, by the contrast between their zanpakutos ((one being firey, and the other being icy)). And from there, I began to notice the recurring themes of fire and ice in their characters and this idea just sort of blossomed from there. I wanted a very similar format to "These Nights" ((my GinRan fic... Go read it if you haven't... :P)), so I decided to create my own new personal format - the Poemfic, which is pretty much identical to a songfic but, obviously, with a poem instead.There wasn't any poem better fitting than one of my personal favorites, Robert Frost's "Fire and Ice", which is laden with the same symbolism I wanted my own story to contain. Anyways, I'll quit rambling and leave you to (hopefully!) enjoy my newest creation...

I don't own Bleach, nor do I own "Fire and Ice" by Robert Frost...

---

-- **Fire** and _Ice_ --

-

_Some say the world will end in fire_

If one thing would be the end of Momo Hinamori, it would be her passion.

She had all the qualities of light-bearing fire - enthusiasm, energy and liveliness. Once her heart was set on something, it burned for it's chosen alone. Some called it obsession. Others naïveté. Toshiro Hitsugaya knew better. He knew it was only her nature - her spirit so much like the embers fanned by her desire to impress, achieve and earn love in turn. What he didn't know was how harshly those same fires could burn.

He would soon know.

_Others say in ice_

Toshiro, on the other hand, needn't worry about his passion being his downfall. No, those types of fiery emotions simply didn't fit him. If anything would his downfall, it would be his hatred - cold and deadly. He was never the type to scream and yell meanlessly until his throat burned, rather the sort who would remain quiet and hate with every icy fiber of his being. Once someone invoked the boy's wrath, they could expect it to come around some time at full-force.

Calm, composed and calculating… It was impossible for him to resemble his own element any more.

_From what I've tasted of desire_

She always wore her emotions on her sleeve. And so, it was little surprise when Momo, shortly after being placed under Captain Sosuke Aizen, ran to the Academy-student Toshiro, laughing. The boy cocked an eyebrow. He was only just released from class and already she was bounding towards him hysterical about something. Tears of happiness streamed from her bright, earth-brown eyes and her mouth wore the shape of a smile.

"Snowy!", she called, waving to him.

"Don't call me that… And what the big deal?" was his prickly reply.

"It's Captain Aizen!", she exclaimed, grabbing his hands in her hers and spinning him around two or three times.

"What's so great about Aizen?" Toshiro inquired after regaining his balance and letting the dizziness fade from his head.

"Snowy, he's great!" A wistful look took shape on her face. "I think I love him!"

_I hold with those who favor fire_

Something was slightly unnerving about Momo's obsession with him, Toshiro thought, but he couldn't deny being happy for her. After all, the Fifth Division's captain was a good man, and saw Momo as nothing more than a loyal subordinate. For the time being, it was only an innocent little crush. And he felt sure this crush of hers would wear off in time. But, for the time being, at least she was happy and Toshiro would support that. Yes… For now, he'd support her, support her dreams. As a friend, the least he could do was stick by her side…

_But if it had to perish twice_

He should have known better.

What he would give to save her.

He should have known better.

Sosuke never did care for her. Not as a lover, not a friend, not as a captain. Everything was a façade, and she was another pawn of his. As Toshiro gazed upon her still, coma-bound form, the guilt crashed over him like a massive tidal waves, crushing every wisp of air from his lungs. She'd escaped death once - luckily Sosuke's sword just missed her vitals - but why did it matter? Like this, the poor girl may as well have been dead.

He could have protected her

He could have known.

He hated that man she once called 'Captain', and he hated himself for that very same hatred he harbored.

_I think I know enough of ice_

He'd track him down, cut him down to ribbons and burn them if need be. Toshiro swore it - Sosuke would die at his hands, and he'd force an apology from the throat of that traitor. Day turned to week and week to month and soon, Toshiro's obsession with slaughtering the man became just as strong as Momo's infatuation.

So much like fire and ice.

_That for destruction ice_

"Please…" was the first thing to leave Momo's lips when she awoke from her comatose state. "Snowy, save Captain Aizen… It wasn't him." Toshiro's teal eyes widened - was she really that fixated on him?

"Momo…" came his own voice, soft but with a grating mote of anger lingering in his tone. "He tried to kill you."

"It wasn't him! It must have been Captain Ichimaru, or maybe he needed to -" Suddenly, she erupted into a bout of violent coughing, the result of the wound which had yielded quite a bit of internal damage. Her companion leaped to her aid, laying a comforting hand on her back, as if hoping the motion would ease the coughing. A small trickle of blood leaked from the corner of her mouth, matching in a sickly beautiful way with the tear running down the curve of her cheek. "Please, Snowy! You two are everything to me…" her desperate tone betrayed the smile she tried to fake. Surprise took shape on the boy's face, only to be replaced with something almost resembling bitter disdain.

"You fool... Blind fool…" hissed Toshiro, smoldering teal eyes slitted as he turned on heel and departed.

_Is also great_

Fire and ice, elements of polar opposites, coexisting at once.

Despite their friendship, Momo and Toshiro were tearing each other apart.

Fire burns ice, only to be extinguished by the water left behind.

Nothing was ever 'meant to be'.

Bitter cold and searing heat, both causing pain.

So much pain.

So much heartache.

So much at once.

They brought out the worst in one another, that much was clear.

And the destruction could only heighten, things could only go downhill from here.

_And would suffice_

"Damnit, Hinamori!" Toshiro roared, his own blade crossed with the girl he still so cared for, still so adored, "Let that filthy traitor go! He hates you, and I hate watching you pine after him like a lovesick puppy!"

"Don't talk about Aizen like that!" came Momo's own scream, as she broke the contact between the dual swords and leapt back, face still contorted with rage. "You're wrong, Toshiro! Get over it and stop thinking your always right."

"But this time I _am _right," he spat back, "And just so you know, I do intend to kill him! Not 'save', Hinamori, _kill._ I swore it, I'll tear his throat out if need be!"

And for a moment, fierce, wild emotions sparked between the two. Childhood friends turned enemies crossing swords over one dire incident… And then…

"Snap, Tobiume!"

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

Fire and Ice... Passion and Hatred...

And in the heated throes of a bitter battle, the two came to a sudden realization.

Either one could have worn down the relationship, but really, it was their combined efforts that severed the bond.

---

I know the ending is kinda sucky, sorry... The last line of the poem really had me stuck for awhile, but I think I did a pretty good job overall, save for the occasional melodrama. Reviews, constructive crit and opinions would be loved and rewared with plushies!


End file.
